Wood White
Wood White Butterfly The latin name for this butterfly is Leptidea sinapis. This butterfly comes from Pieridae family, it is found in Europe and westends across the Caucasus, Asia Minor, the Middle East, Middle Asia, Kazakhatan and South Siberia to the Baikal region Where To Find The Butterfly The insect is found in meadows, forest edges and sparse forests up to 2,500 m above sea level.The adult flies from April-October in two, sometimes three, generations. Host plants in Europe (Eckstein, 1913; Lorkovic, 1947; Ebert, 1991): Fabaceae(Lathyrus pratensis, Lotus corniculatus,Vicia ssp) The Apparence Of Wood White Once a common and widespread butterfly across the southern half of the UK, this species has seen a drastic decline over the past 150 years. It is now found only in a few scattered colonies in Herefordshire, Worcestershire,Northanptonshire, Bucinghamshire, Devon, Surrey and Sommerset. In Ireland Wood Whites are much more common and widespread than in England. Moreover, until 2001, they were thought to be expanding their range there. However, it is now known that the vast majority are the almost identical species Real's Wood White Leptidea reali. L. sinapis is only found in the Burren region in the west of Ireland. It is Britain's smallest and rarest white butterfly and has a slow, delicate flight. Rarely, if ever, this species can be seen on treeless, unforested areas. The upperside is white with greyish tips to the forewings but they never settle with their wings open. The underside is a pale greyish green and serves as a good camouflage when settled. It has one main flight period in a season, late may to June but in warm summers a partial second shorter one occurs in August. Life Cycle And Foodplants The female lays her eggs on various members of the pea family in late May and June, most commonly Meadow Vetchling Lathyrus pratensis, bitter vetch Lathyrus linifolius, Tufted Vetch Vicia cracca and Birds-foot Trefoil'' Lotus corniculatus'' The larvae are green and well camouflaged on their foodplant. Pupation takes place at the end of July in surrounding scrub and it is this stage which overwinters Resident Range declining in Britain, probably stable in Ireland. The Wood White is a delicate, slow-flying butterfly usually encountered in sheltered situations, such as woodland rides or scrub edges. The males fly almost continuously in fine weather, patrolling to find a mate, whereas females spend much of their time feeding on flowers or resting. In the characteristic courtship display the male lands opposite the female and waves his head and antennae backwards and forwards with his proboscis extended. The butterfly has declined seriously in England and Wales. In Ireland it has so far been found only in the Burren, whilst its sister species, Real's Wood White, is widespread and has expanded northwards in recent decades. Habitat The Wood White breeds in tall grassland or light scrub in partially shaded or edge habitats. In Britain, most colonies breed in woodland rides and clearings, though a few large colonies occur on coastal undercliffs. A few smaller colonies occur on disused railway lines and around rough, overgrown field edges (for example in north Devon). In Ireland, more open habitats are used, often far from woodland, including rough grassland with scrub, road verges, hedges, and disused railway lines. Category:Lepidoptera (Butterflies & Moths) Category:Insects Category:Invertebrates Category:Arthropods Category:Pieridae Category:Butterflies